


Up, Up and Away

by hbomba



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quirky vignette about some clowns, a carnival, a hot air balloon and Lauren and Bo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up and Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received: Hot Air Balloons

__

“Run!” Bo yelled.

Lauren looked back at the other woman. She was being swarmed by a crowd of clowns. Red curly wig wearing, painted faced clowns. Lauren felt like she was front and center in a horror movie as all manner of clowns rushed her. She ran full speed through the carnival, Bo hot on her heels and the demented clown troupe following close behind her. As she rounded a corner in the maze-like arrangement of junk food, gambling and gaming stalls, she skidded to a stop.

Another group of carnies was cutting them off at the pass. Lauren scanned the area for anything that could help and then in a clearing she spotted sweet, sweet salvation. She ran toward it as the carnies continued to march upon them. Running past a colorful sign, she dove into the basket. 

The sign read ‘HOT AIR BALLOON RIDES’ and Bo called after her “What are you doing?”

“Just get over here,” Lauren answered as she opened the propane tank‘s valve. She was unfastening the knots that held the balloon on solid ground when Bo hurdled into the basket. When she stood they were slowly lifting off the ground, clowns hung from the sides of the basket as the valve roared fire again. Bo punch and kicked the intruders from the vessel as they hovered higher still.

Bo sank to the floor of the basket, breathing heavily. “Slowest getaway ever.”

Lauren smiled at her and looked down on the mob below. “What happened there?” she asked.

“Carnies don’t take allegations lightly, I guess.”

“They were awfully mad.”

“I kneed their ambassador in his misters.” Bo shrugged. Lauren eased off the propane knob as they floated over a ridge and towards the city. It was quiet, the city lights shimmered below and Lauren’s face was lit up by the balloon’s burner. “Wow,” Bo smiled at her, “how are you doing this?”

“Oh, well.“ Lauren’s face lit up in a different way. “The balloon, or envelope as it’s called, is filled with hot air and the hot air balloon stays afloat in the cooler air surrounding it due to the buoyant force against it. Hot air is lighter than cool air, because it has less mass per unit of volume--” Lauren stopped herself, smiling self-consciously.

Bo stared at her with bemused smile. “I meant how do you know how to fly it?”

“Oh… It’s a long story,” Lauren replied enigmatically.

“And how is that different from any of your other stories?“ Bo stood unsteadily, bracing herself on the basket. “Look around, Doctor, if there’s one thing we’ve got it’s time.”

“Never you mind,” Lauren hummed. “A girl has to have a few secrets.” She hit the regulator and the burner came to life again.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Bo put a hand on Lauren’s hip and leaned in to kiss her.

Lauren leaned away playfully. “Are you really turned on by the fact that I can fly a hot air balloon?”

“Perhaps,” Bo said, kissing her neck. “Or maybe it was our death defying escape.”

“Yeah,” Lauren smiled, fingers delving into Bo‘s hair. “That was pretty spectacular.”

“We make a pretty good team, you know,” she whispered against Lauren’s lips.

She was right, as a couple they were pretty unstoppable. With Lauren’s science know-how and Bo’s brute force there wasn’t much they couldn’t do together. The wind was cold and she shivered. Bo pushed the hair from Lauren’s face, pressed her body against hers and kissed her slowly. This was the bonus of teaming up with Bo. 

When she broke away, Bo looked at her quizzically. “Where are we headed?”

“That, I don’t know.” Lauren smiled sheepishly, tapping her fingers together.

Bo looked at the ground hundreds of feet below. “I thought you said you knew what you were doing?”

“Flying is one thing, landing is another.”  
__

Fin.


End file.
